Lies
by Kaleng Sarden
Summary: Saat Hojoon menemukan karet pengaman berlumur cairan liat di apartemen Seokjin. Kebohongan apa yang hendak Hyosang tutupi? [KiJoon / KidohxHojoon / Topp Dogg]


Bohong!

Hojoon tahu, kini Hyosang sedang berbohong. Dengan hanya melihat sorot mata lelaki jangkung itu, Hojoon dapat mengetahui segalanya –termasuk hal yang mengganjal pikiran Hyosang. Hanya dengan menatap ke dalam manik Hyosang, Hojoon seketika menjadi seorang mata-mata yang siap mengintai setiap aktivitas yang Hyosang lakukan dengan otaknya.

"Joon... sungguh aku jujur. Mana mungkin aku tega membohongi orang sebaik dirimu."

"Bohong! Sudahlah, lelaki buaya sepertimu itu tak dapat dipercaya! Kebohongan apa lagi yang hendak kamu tutupi, sementara semua telah nampak jelas oleh mataku sendiri."

Sementara itu, Hyosang kewalahan menyusun alibi apa lagi yang dapat membungkam mulut Hojoon agar tak berkata 'Bohong' lagi kepadanya –berusaha membuat Hojoon percaya pada Hyosang.

.

.

.

 **Topp Dogg ©** **Hunus** **Ent.**

 **Kijoon** **fanfiction**

 **LIES**

 **By**

 **Yeojun Fusagi**

.

.

.

"Hojoonie... dengarkan aku!" Hyosang meremas lengan atas Hojoon, tidak terlalu keras hanya untuk menegaskan perkataannya yang nampak tak lagi digubris kekasihnya itu.

"Semalam itu, aku hanya mengantar Seokjin ke apartemennya, lalu..."

"Lalu kamu sekalian tidur di sana?" potong Hojoon –berusaha menggencat Hyosang.

Tapi bukan Hyosang namanya jika tidak mencoba berkilah sekuat kemampuannya, "Semalam Seokjin mabuk, dan dia memintaku untuk menemaninya tidur."

"Serius, hanya menemani tidur?"

Hyosang mengangguk pasti.

"Lalu ini apa?" Hojoon mengacungkan sebuah benda kecil elastis yang sudah ternoda cairan liat berbau busuk, ke depan wajah Hyosang.

Kini Hyosang tampak berpikir keras. Berbagai bentuk dalih berkecamuk di benaknya –saling berebut meyakinkan Hyosang untuk menjadi pilihan terbaiknya. Dan ia hanya perlu memilih salah satu dari jutaan dalih tersebut.

"Oh iya.. semalam Seokjin mabuk berat, jadi mungkin dia sama sekali tidak menyadari apa yang dia perbuat."

Bagus!

Bagus sekali Jin Hyosang. Sekarang kamu mengkambing-hitamkan Kim Seokjin yang sudah dirusak oleh perilaku bejatmu itu. Hojoon sudah ancang-ancang bersiap menampar wajah Hyosang dengan lisan tajamnya.

"BUKAN SEOKJIN YANG TIDAK SADAR! TAPI KAMU, JIN HYOSANG!" Hojoon menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, lantas menghembuskannya dengan kasar.

"Kamu pikir aku akan percaya, kalau kamu itu sudah dijadikan korban pelecehan oleh Seokjin? YANG ADA, KAMU YANG SUDAH MENIDURI SEOKJIN LALU DENGAN BERENGSEKNYA KAMU MENINGGALKAN DIA SETELAH KAMU PUAS! KAMU PASTI TELAH MENJEBAKNYA!"

Kali ini Hyosang tak dapat mengelak lagi, mulutnya benar-benar terkatup rapat. Percuma, pembelaan apapun yang ia tunjukkan tak dapat lagi mengubah pandangan Hojoon –yang terlanjur negatif– terhadapnya. Ia sudah kalah telak.

Di tengah kekalutan batin Hyosang tentang bagaimana nasib hubungan mereka selanjutnya, Hojoon mencengkeram lalu menarik kerah kemeja Hyosang dengan kuat.

"Dasar tolol! Aku tidak tahu ya, alasan apa lagi yang akan kamu keluarkan. Tapi... untuk apa kamu pakai pengaman segala? Toh, Seokjin juga lelaki, sama sepertimu. Jadi, tak ada kemungkinan 0,99% pun Seokjin berisiko hamil setelah kamu membuang cairan nistamu ke dalam tubuhnya. Kalau begini kan, jadinya aku yang dengan mudah menemukan bukti konkret untuk menyangkal semua alibi sampahmu. Wah hebat benar, selama ini aku telah ditipu," bisiknya di dekat telinga Hyosang.

Rambut di sekitar leher Hyosang seketika meremang setelah mendengar pernyataan dari (mantan) kekasihnya yang selama ini terkenal sangat manis. Hojoon tak peduli dengan si tolol Hyosang dan segala pergulatan batin yang menerpanya, ia beranjak dari cafe yang minim pengunjung ini.

Baru beberapa langkah menjauhi Hyosang, kaki Hojoon terhenti. Dan kemudian berbalik –hanya berbalik tanpa memiliki pikiran untuk memaafkan perilaku kotor si dungu tersebut– agar bisa memandang wajah menggelikan seorang Jin Hyosang. Menggoreskan seulas seringai tipis.

Seraya mengatakan...

"Atau... jangan-jangan kamu pengidap AIDS?"

Wahai bumi yang tengah sekarat, telan Hyosang sekarang juga!

" Hufff... Ada baiknya juga cepat-cepat putus denganmu. Untung saja aku belum pernah kamu sentuh."

 **Kkeut**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **A/N : Ampuuuuuunnnniiii saya Kidohhhhhh... saya benar-benar sungguh begitu sangat merindukanmu sekali bangettttt... tapi kamu brengseg Kidohhhhhhhh... :''''''((((( #nangisdipojokkanbarengBabehPigun**_


End file.
